


That Awkward Moment

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, Sweaters, but im only kinda sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott makes some questionable clothing choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment

        The first time it happened, it was just like everyone thought it would go: It started with a fight. The argument had escalated quickly, from a sarcastic comment to shouting and violence and then Scott was pressed up against the wall kissing Logan like neither of them knew they wanted. They no longer knew what the fight was even about. Logan was rubbing his knuckles gently against Scott’s clothed erection and asked him “Trust me?”

        “Always,” Scott replied automatically. Before he could blink his uniform was in shreds on the floor and then… Nothing.

“What’s wrong?” He was feeling slightly self-conscious now. Why the Hell was Logan looking at him like that? Not with lust, but…

“How the fuck…” Scott flushed when he realised what Logan was so in awe of. He was wearing that sweater.

“It was a gift,” He pulled the hideous kitten sweater over his head and threw it across the room. Logan’s eyes followed.

“Damn Slim, I didn’t think you wore anything under that tight spandex, let alone a shirt big enough to swim in.” Logan seemed to be genuinely impressed.  He probably would have abandoned Scott to go investigate more, but Scott pulled him back in, reminded him that he was standing there in his underwear, and kindly suggested that they move on with the matter at hand. Logan seemed to agree.

…

A few hours later and they were still going strong. Scott always suspected that Logan’s popularity with women had something to do with his healing factor giving him a shorter refractory period.

Scott had taken off his visor sometime during the first round, and now he had to be very careful not to look up at Logan as he performed his first ever blowjob. He couldn’t quite fit all of it down his throat, or rather, he didn’t want to. It would be easy enough to push past his gag reflex if he tried, but burying his face in all that hair did not seem like his idea of fun but if the sounds the Canadian were making were anything to go by, he was doing pretty well.

When he could tell that Logan was close, Scott stopped his movements and stood up, enjoying the frustrated groan that escaped the shorter man. He did have a reason for this though.

 Scott wanted Logan to fuck him one more time and he wanted to see it this time. “Give me my Visor,” Logan was able to place them on his face immediately, indicating that he had kept them on his person this whole time, which was somehow arousing to Scott. What he saw when he was able to open his eyes, however, was not. He couldn’t fucking believe it.

“How Long have you been wearing that?!”

“‘Bout an hour,” Logan was completely unashamed to be standing there in a pink kitten sweater, “had to know what was up with it. Turns out its super comfy.” He smirked like he was challenging Scott to make him take it off. It wouldn’t be worth it to get into another argument right now, and even though he didn’t like it, it wasn’t a total turn off.

“It better not get in my way…”

…

Scott woke up in his bed the next morning, sore in different ways than he was used to and sincerely regretting not taking a shower before going to bed. He felt overly warm and thought for a moment that Logan stumbled into his bed after him at some point and spent the night, but thankfully he wouldn’t have to do the ‘morning after’ talk just yet, because the warmth came from the sweater that Logan had somehow put back on Scott without waking him. It was filthy now and even had a spot of blood from when Scott punched Logan in the nose. He threw it away on the way to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and I don't quite remember where I was going with it so it might be a while before I update.


End file.
